Revenge & Revelations
by Raven37
Summary: Dru's back and wants to kill Spike...and Spike discovers something that give him joy (and pain)
1. Default Chapter

Buffy entered a dark alley of an abandoned house. Smelled creepy with cobwebs. The wooden planks creaked with slayer's every step. Her slayer sense told her that 'something's wrong and not-human here.' She strained her ear to get faint sounds in the background. Suddenly two vampires appear from nowhere and took Buffy unaware. She fell down. One of them thrust a knife right under Buffy's knee-joint. She groaned in pain. Guts is what the vamps had.to mess with the slayer is to mess with their lives..uh deaths?!. Anyway. She reached for the stake. A knife flied, misses Buffy, a stake flied.the vamp is dust. The other ran. Buffy tried to pursue. But coudn't. She fell down and groaned in pain. She limped back to her house. So.after a tiring day of slaying business, Buffy was totally worn out. She limped and fell onto her bed. The next moment.asleep. But not for long. The glass panel of the window was forced open by eager hands.Spike!! He looked different! He wore a pair of worn out 'blue' jeans, a 'red' shirt and a 'short' black leather jacket (not the usual long one). He climbed in and threw himself onto the floor. "Bloody sodder", panted Spike. Meanwhile, confused Buffy got up, "Spike?" half in sleep. " How dare you get in my house like that?" she got up, for a while noticing that slight distraction of Spike's appearance, got him by the collar..thrash..pinned him to the wall. " New wardrobe, huh?", then raised an eyebrow in interest when his 'short red shirt' was pulled up revealing his naval.  
  
"Druscilla's back" panted Spike, " with a whole pack of bloody hounds.(pants again).she found some buddies.some real pain-in-asses.she wants to kill me." Buffy still pinning him hard onto the wall smirked at him, " As if I'm buying it" " Would you let go off my collar! I'm a man in trouble!!" " Correction. A 'vampire' in 'fake' trouble" "Buffy! I'm in serious mess. I just need shelter for sometime" " What a lame excuse for getting in my house. And why the hell she wants to kill you? Uh.though you are already dead and also." " I left her.", he cut him, staring at the floor. His past was flying in front of his eyes..and his present was standing before him. " I heard 'she' left you" " Yeah. She did. But you see, even when she didn't, I was not quite 'with' her." "What do you mean?" "When I started feeling.uh.I mean, when she was with me, and you came by, I didn't love her anymore. I was with her just physically, but my heart was not with her." " Heart!? What is that supposed to mean!!" she smirked. Spike looked up, with a hint of pain in his eyes and voice that was restrained, " That's enough Buffy. I can't take it anymore. I've ached my tongue saying it again and again and again." His voice grew deeper.and sensitive, "I love you, dammit, I love you.....i love you" the last three words faded into silence. Spike stared blankly into void. He had given her all that he could possibly give... maybe more. Just then, a distant rattling is heard. It grows stronger, into recognizable sounds. Buffy peeps through the window. There's a vampire, in his 'demonic countanence, in brown leather jacket and boots, directing a pack of vampires. "Get your balls rolling boys. We've got a bloodsucker to hit upon." He turned to face Druscilla. Evil grins were exchanged. The vamp straightened his face and grew handsome. The vamp's handsome and the vamp's Ben Affleck!!! " Did anyone tell you that you are the prettiest vampress ever?" " Oh Victor1", Druscilla smiled, thought for a moment, " a vampire used to say it all the time" her face hardened, "a not-so-deserving vampire." Then letting that wave of agony and revenge pass by, she gently lifted her left hand. Victor kneeled and planted a kiss on the back of her palm.  
  
"Oh my God", said Buffy-a predictable reaction. " Now you believe me?", Spike took out a cigarette, lit it and had hardly taken a puff and buff snatched the cigarette out of his out and threw it out if the window. " Don't do it in my room." The rattling and rumbling of the vampire faded away. Buffy was still at the window. With that expression on his face, it looked as if Spike desperately wanted to start a conversation. But there being no point in his staying there any longer, since the vamps had left, he turned to go away. Still at the window, Buffy started, " Its been a year now since mom died." Spike stopped and turned around. " I remember," he said sympathetically. He moved a step closer to her. " Everyday I was totally freaked out ..by vampires, by demons, by school, but everyday after she hugged me, and I laid down in her lap, she made me forget everything that troubled me. She always knew what I was feeling," her voice grew hoarse, " She was always there for me. She knew how to make things better." She closed her eyes in pain and a tear trickled down her eye. Spike who was standing just behind her stretched out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. " I know your pain," he tried to sympathize, his every part fluttering, wanting to envelope Buffy in his arms and say-'I know what you're feeling. Its hard. But I'm there for you.and I always will'. But Buffy jerked herself around so hard that Spike had to retrieve his hand and step back. " No you don't", she yelled, " You're only one dead man. You don't understand anything. I don't care if you love me. A chip in your head doesn't make you human. You are still dead. You are a vampire, a monster. You are evil." With that sarcasm in her words, she gave Spike enough reason to go to his crypt, thrash and break everything that's intact, including his knuckles, get heavily drunk and throw himself in some dark corner with a bottle of liquor and Buffy's blue sweater, (which he once stole and was caught red handed stealing it by Riley) and smell and abuse it for the rest of eternity.  
  
Buffy drove past Spike and in her anguish and haste, tripped on the table's leg and got hit again behind the knee joint where the vamp had thrust a knife earlier that day. She growled in pain. Spike, who otherwise would have left the room, hurried and reached for her. Her wound was bleeding and her pajama was stained with blood. " Bloody hell, you're bleeding." Buffy, still groaning, stood up and tried to get to the bed, and almost tripped again,but was supported by two dead hands. " You shouldn't be running around like that," he said softly, helping her on to the bed. "Where do you keep your first aid kit?", he asked. " In the drawer", she said folding her leg to inspect her wound, which she didn't get time to do before.  
  
Spike started opening all the drawers, throwing out thing to find the first aid kit. He found it and was about to go, when something caught his attention. Something happened to him. His agony for what Buffy had said before was now gone. He had a weird look of joy on his face. 


	2. Revenge & RevelationsII

Spike started opening all the drawers, throwing out thing to find the first aid kit. He found it and was about to go, when something caught his attention-a sheet of paper! Something happened to him. His agony for what Buffy had said before was now gone. He had a weird look of joy on his face.  
  
He returned to Buffy with the first aid kit, trying hard to conceal his joy. He took out some cotton and started wiping her wound. Buffy tried to take away the cotton swab from Spike but he moved her hand away. Reluctantly Buffy let him clean the wound. Spike took a new piece of cotton and applied some antiseptic on it and started wiping her wound, while Buffy watched him do that. " Why do you do it?" she asked leaning back on her outstretched arms. " Do what?" asked Spike without looking up. She sighed, "you know I'll never love you. Why do you keep coming around to help me all the time?" she fixed her gaze on Spike. Her looked up, gave a brief smile and said, " How can you be so sure that you will never love me?" "God! Spike, you are a vampire and I'm a slayer. We are supposed to repel each other," exclaimed Buffy. "But we don't, right?", cut Spike. " You know you'll never get anything from me." " Hey, stop for a minute. Love doesn't mean getting something in return. It means giving, it means sharing. Love doesn't recognize the boundaries of vampire and slayer." He points to a lighted décor candle, " do you see that bug hovering over the flame? You think it doesn't know what the flame's gonna do to it? It knows that if it dares go closer, it'll be ash. Still he dares. Why? Because he loves the flare so much that he is willing to give away his life.just to touch it once." Then he turned to her, looking straight into her eye, the reflection of the candle flickering in his dilated pupils, and whispered in a sore tone, "You claim to have been in love with two men, but I don't think you really have. Have you? You don't even know what love means, how could you ever know how it feels." Buffy couldn't believe that a vampire was teaching him 'what love is!!' She was finding it difficult to face him or his remarks, "whatever.but there's one thing that you should get into you head-I've never loved you and I never will." Spike chuckled briefly, tying a bandage around her knee. Buffy felt uneasy, "What? Did I say something funny?" " When a lady sketches a man's portrait, hides it in her closet then explains that he is the man she hates the most, then that's one thing that I find humorous." He said with a smile hovering at the corners of his lips. Buffy grew pale, but then managed to wipe that expression off her face. " Oh, that. Dawn made it a long time ago when she had a crush on you." " Oh yeah!?", Spike asked not buying her explanation, and got up. " She showed it me. I told her to throw it away or tear it instead, but she insisted on keeping it.", she continued with her explanation. " In your drawer!" he smiled. " You're getting it all wrong.." , but Spike has left by that time and she saw the door close behind him. She stared at her wound. " Bloody heck!", she said, but then realizing that she sounded like Spike, she hit her head with the first aid box, " Ow..."  
  
Down the street, Spike was leisurely walking his way to the crypt. "Brother", a voice called. Taken aback, Spike turned around. THRASH. A creature of dark punched his nose hard. He fell down to the earth. Blood oozed from his nose. He got up and tried to recognize the flickering figures, but his eyes were blinded by the relentless whack on his face. Three vampires seized him firmly and before he could even protest, a hard blow of hammer struck him unconscious. A gypsy screeched to a halt adjacent to his unconscious and blood drenched body. Victor got out of the driving seat and inspected Spike's heavily battered face.  
  
" A handsome bloodsucker! Still a bloodsucker", he said in playful tone. " A bloodsucker with a crush on the slayer," added Druscilla, who was sitting on the front seat. " Some jerk.", chuckled Victor, " load him on boys." Spike was lifted into the gypsy. At a distance Xander was taking a stroll with Anya. The gypsy drove past them and he got a quick glance at the blood-drenched Spike.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Do you like it guys??? If you do then pleeeeeeeeeeez post a review !!!! Seeya soon 


End file.
